


萨维林皇室宫闱秘史-丹总副线

by rastar



Series: 萨维林皇室宫闱秘史 [2]
Category: Boy A, Now You See Me (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 副线:丹尼尔/杰克(Boy A)时间点为和花朵搭上线不久





	萨维林皇室宫闱秘史-丹总副线

不想写主线，讲讲副线吧，丹尼尔/杰克(Boy A)

 

时间点为和花朵搭上线不久

 

丹尼尔为了掩饰情报工作，住处和工作场所是一间妓院(真的有营业，男女都有，女性更少只接待高级客人)，某次回来后遇到妓院里的护院在围殴一个男孩，因为丹总有交代护院不能欺负工作人员，便上前制止，后来才了解，是偷食物的小偷，丹总听了之后觉得这男孩怕是饿昏了要不然就是脑袋不好，让人就活了留下来打工抵债。

 

杰克被救活后特地跑来感谢丹总的救命之恩，并说自己会留下来好好工作，丹总觉得这小子脑袋不太对怕他冲撞客人，就让他当后勤，但是丹总看杰克老实勤快，调查后发现杰克曾经在上学期间伤害女同学(实质上是误会)，虽然最后女同学没事，但是法院因为是男性伤害女性的案件，便将杰克判以重罪，出狱后父母也抛弃他，他又因为罪犯的背景走投无路才会饿昏了偷食物。

 

丹总觉得杰克很可怜，而且虽然杰克辍学，但那时代识字的人不多，便让杰克转到他住的地方当秘书助理，两人顺理成章的滚了床，杰克成为丹总的甜心小情人。

 

实际上这一切都是花朵设计好的，杰克并没有伤害女同学，也不是什么中产家庭的小孩，他是被人抛弃在野外的狼孩，人们想生女孩又养不起那么多小孩，便会将生下来的男孩弃置在野外，大多数都死了，但偶尔有些幸运儿会被野生动物捡走饲养。

 

杰克就是这样的孩子，他在刚出生时被上一代刚丧子的母头狼捡回去，在狼群中待到三岁，上一代的公头狼去世，母头狼被赶出狼群，杰克便跟着母头狼在森林/草原中生活，但母头狼被盗猎者攻击，身上中箭，杰克抱着母头狼哭。

 

盗猎者被花朵吓跑(是的，他们是因为在皇家园林里打猎才被称为盗猎者的，普通没异能没魔力的狼在这个有龙的奇幻世界不算野兽)，花朵救治了母头狼，并且把他们两个带回去教养。

 

杰克和二王子Peter玩得最好，而且因为他们长得像也常常被人认错，在某次针对Peter的暗杀中，暗杀者误认了两人，杰克在小虫面前被杀，小虫不忍失去玩伴爆发出了强大的光明系力量，将濒死的杰克救活，因为发生在大庭广众之下无法掩饰，小虫被传为上帝派来拯救人间的圣子

 

事后小虫被莱总(教皇莱，小虫的亲生父亲)做为圣子迎回到教廷，接受教育如何使用他的光明系力量。

 

而伤好的杰克主动要求到龙麦麦的刺客组织中接受教育，他想要保护Peter，想要成为对萨维林皇室有用的人。

 

花朵在杰克学成后给他派的第一个任务就是去监视丹总，因为他一直怀疑丹总的忠诚度。

 

虽然杰克更想做的事去当Peter的贴身保镳，但他知道没有爬上更高的位置前接触现在已经成为圣子的Peter是不可能的，所以他也在等待时机。

 

+++

其实我觉得我写完应该打一个Jack/Peter，加菲水仙的tag，但是Jark对P的感情好像又没到爱情的份上，最主要Jack把P当成他的头狼了，P是他一生都要追随的领导者的这种概念。

 

然后我发现我给丹总配了一个CP后又亲手拆了他，注孤生啊单总!

 

多说一句，小虫养在萨维林皇室并不是教皇莱渣，是因为花朵不肯放手，花朵认为是我辛辛苦苦生的孩子我干吗给你，不然教皇莱是想要把小虫接回教廷养的(对外宣称小虫夭折就好)，最后小虫被传为圣子花朵才不得不松手。至于传为圣子这件事教皇莱有没有推波助澜？我觉得有XDDDD


End file.
